Jell-O Bellies
by Pickm
Summary: A sequel to "Look what the cat dragged in?". This time, Carly, Less, and Randy are fattened... Meanwhile, Fat Derek, Tracy and Ziggy are eating a jelly ball to shut down the robot fattening his family... Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

The obese trio (Derek, Tracy and Ziggy) sat in their cage, Mean fat and angry

The real dream crusher came, He explained his mind melting plan to the trio

"You know, I always loved your wife...

I was her husband, Until she dumped me for you Derek!

Now, I knew you were tooth fairies from the start...

Now, I'm gonna get my revenge I thought...

Now, Your my slaves... and guess what?

I'm gonna fatten your wife, Daughter and kid!

Have fun trying to get out..."

The trio were shocked, Not all of them just Derek

Derek charged at the dream crusher, Only to be stuffed 30 chilly dogs and 80 fries

Derek couldn't move now, Ziggy tried to charge (Because why not? He was a sumo anyway...)

Only, To be fattened

Tracy was scared, He thought "No! I'm not trying to fight!"

The dream crusher said: "You know Tracy? I could read minds..." as the robot grabbed 900 chilies and fries

Tracy was fattened too, Now they were stuck in a tight spot

The dream catcher, launched a box

The trio could only think "It's a bomb!"

But...

It wasn't...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

The dream crusher, gave the obese trio a big 600 feet Jell-O ball with a remote inside

The dream crusher said:

"If you eat all the Jell-O, Then you can get the remote and stop the robot from fattening your family and friends"

Derek started eating the ball, Ziggy bit some pieces off

Tracy was worried and said: "Guys! This might be a trap to turn us all into Jell-O bellies!"

Derek slapped Tracy and yelled: "So what if!?" and "I need to save my family!"

Derek's body started growing, Derek was losing power by the second

Meanwhile, Tracy was instead forced fed by the robot

Tracy was moved to another room, While Derek thought: "Thank god..."

-MEANWHILE-

Carly, Less and Randy were having a Picnic

While the 2 girls and one guy trio were eating, A robot version of Tracy landed on the ground

Carly was scared, The robot shot a lazer that went into Carly's mouth

Instead of killing her, It made 9000 Jell-Os land in her mouth

It made her fat, Not that fat (Like to walk) But still chunky

Meanwhile, The kids were scared!

Less looked in fear at the robot, The robot spoke:

"I still need to get the woman, But still... Need to get the kids! I'll do the woman and then the kids"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

Derek, Ziggy and Tracy woke up, In a dark room

"Huh? Where are we?" Said Derek

"I don't know? Why are you asking me knuckle head!" Said Ziggy, Angry at Derek's stupid question

Suddenly, The robot was back!

"*BEEP* I hope your hungry *BEEP*" Said the robot, Lifting a feeding tube

Derek was scared, He didn't know what was going on!

The feeding tube was suddenly in his mouth, Derek tried to call for help!

But, Ziggy and Tracy were sleeping...

Derek's stomach began to bloat, His pecks turned into boobs

It was happening...

He remembered how strong he was, And thought "Will this be forever?"

Derek's body began to bloat, His butt was slightly bigger like his boobs

Derek felt his chest become fat and blubber, His face was swelled up

Derek felt his legs twist, The tube was taken out of his mouth followed by a:

"BURRRRRPPPP" From Derek, He was sumo sized

Derek tried to flee, But was too fat to run!

Derek worried that Ziggy and Tracy would suffer the same fate...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

-MEANWHILE-

Randy, Was held by the robot Tracy

The robot spoke: "You know, Your kinda cute! You would look good fat!" As he inserted a tube of chilly in Randy's mouth

The robot spoke again: "Chilly is for boys, Jell-O is for girls Chilly makes people fatter then Jell-O"

Randy's belly started to grow, As well as his butt

The robot said again: "I want to be your boyfriend! Please?" As Randy's belt began to fall off and break

Randy thought: "Oh No..."

-MEANWHILE-

Ziggy was too full to eat, The dream crusher was happy that he failed

Ziggy tried to punch the dream crusher, But he kept teleporting away

A feeding tube full of Mcdonald's was inserted into Ziggy's mouth, Ziggy was in for one now

-LATER-

Ziggy was now in cage, He was stuck inside

Derek woke up, He saw that Ziggy and Tracy were defeated and were out cold

Derek charged at the girl robot, Only to be stuffed with Mcdonald's

"This game is unfair!" Yelled Derek, As his pants bursted off revealing his underwear

Derek was embarrassed, The dream crusher took a photo and posted it on Twitter

Derek got a plan, He crushed the robot with his fat and took the tube

He stuffed it into the dream crusher's mouth, The dream crusher began to gain some pounds

His belly became big and his butt grew bigger, The dream crusher's pants came off and showed his underwear

Derek took his IPhone and posted the picture of him with underwear on Derek's Twitter

Derek locked the dream crusher in a cage and continued eating the Jell-O...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

Derek was 50 feet in the Jell-O ball, He was almost going to get the key

The dream crusher escaped his cage, He told his Derek robot to fatten up the real Derek

Instead, The Derek robot fattened the dream crusher, The dream crusher was now sumo and immobile

He had still one more trick up his sleeve, He had a Ziggy robot

The Ziggy robot took out a tube and stuffed it into Derek's mouth, He also glued it to his mouth

Derek's shirt was coming off, His double chin turned into a triple chin

Derek tried to take the tube out, But failed

-MEANWHILE-

Randy was now a sumo and obese, The robot scooped them up into a sack and headed to the dream crusher's lair

Randy asked: "Where are we going and what's your name?"

The robot answered with a chuckle: "I'm Tracy, Were going to the dream crusher's lair"

Carly answered: "Dream crusher? You mean Dave?"

The robot answered: "Yes! How did you know his name?"

Carly answered: "He was my boyfriend... Back in the day... But I dumped him for Derek..."

The robot took out a tissue: "Why? Why did you do that?"

The robot took out a feeding tube, Filled with chilly and stuffed Carly with it

The robot spoke again: "That should keep you quiet..."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

-MEANWHILE-

Derek is now a food balloon, He is now completely immobile

The tube was removed from his mouth, He was trapped in a cage by the robot Ziggy

The dream crusher said: "Now let's see-" He accidentally fell on the Jell-O ball, The remote was bashed in two

"Oops..." Said the dream crusher, Derek was pissed now

"Now how can I save my family?" Whined Derek, He looked towards the dream crusher with a angry face

Derek bursted open Ziggy's cage, He told Ziggy "Kill him!"

Ziggy and Derek charged at the dream crusher, The dream crusher was scared "They have become animals"

Ziggy bashed the robot Ziggy in two, He took the feeding tube and stuffed in into the dream crusher's mouth into his stomach

He began to bloat, The dream crusher was getting a ball like shape and massive boobs

The lair began to break in two, The duo grabbed Tracy and headed towards the door

Quickly, They ran to the home of the kid who's tooth fell out

-MEANWHILE-

The robot Tracy arrived at the lair, The dream crusher flied up in the air

Luckily, Robot Tracy dodged the food balloon, Which popped in confetti

The robot Tracy was allergic to confetti, He malfunctioned and blown up

The sack landed on the ground, The wobbly trio (Carly, Less and Randy) ran home

Robot Derek ran out, He was angry that the fat trios won

He spoke: "*BEEP* I'll have my revenge *BEEP*"

-THE END-


End file.
